Dionysus Thrysos
Dionysus Thyrsos(ディオニュソス・テュルソス Dionyusosu Tyurusosu) is a Crossover character used by StarMiya, originally from the anime Kamigami no Asobi. He is the Greek god of Wine and is Sakura's Imprintee. Appearance He has shoulder length red hair with a braid on the right side and green eyes and his shackel is on the Left ear. He wears a long sleeved wide neck shirt over a leopard print shirt. Personality Dionysus is a charming flirt with a happy-go-lucky personality, even though he doesn't like to be told what to do. He is said to be warm but slightly crazy. He is sometimes seen appreciating wine. He seems to know a lot about the matters of love. Sleeping Arrangemnts During one of the first study sessions on the garden, Sakura fell asleep much to everyones surprise considering she was meant to be guarding Yui from their extreme and ancient ways of thinking. After consideration all the gods agreed that it must have been stressful guarding Yui at such a young age and was just exhausted from overworking. The next day after being carried to her room the night before by Dionysus, Sakura was so furious with herself for letting her guard down and falling asleep. Everyone tried to reassure her stating that they were too afraid of the repercussions if anything happened to Yui while she was asleep, so they ended the study session early. Apollon warned Sakura about taking care of herself and that she shouldn't overwork herself and rest more since that was healthiest they've ever seen her. However none but Dionysus and Yui ever actually noticed her reaction and the two decided to question her about it afterwards. Later that day the two decided to be sakura's taste testers for her experimental desserts, in order to question her about what was really wrong. Despite their relentless attempts to find out what was wrong, Sakura just kept insisting that there was nothing wrong and they were imagining things. Over the next few days, Sakura's mood and health reverted back to previous state, while visible to the others none of them but Dionysus felt the need to worry. After school ended he suggested that they go for a walk in the woods together, since he found some berrys he thought might help with her new recipe. Following a period of walking in silence, Sakura confided in him about the truth surrounding her exhaustion. That three years prior to them meeting, she worked with the mage military under her brother. There was a rescue mission which she had a bad feeling about and requested to do alone, however her brother sent over 250 soldiers. The creatures they were against were too strong, fast, agile. They were a bio weapon that were bred to kill her, and she was forced to watch the creatures kill every last person under her command, while she ended up as nothing. When her partner finally got her out, she suffered a slow two years of regeneration. That every time she closes her eyes she lives through every agonising second. She revealed that while she was asleep next to him, she had the first peaceful sleep since it had happened. After hearing sakura's shocking revelation, Dionysus suggested that it might be a good idea if the two shared a room. This was instantly shot down, with Sakura saying that she was used to it and she didn't feel comfortable with the idea. She also went on to state that even if they did do it, that he would be very limited to what he could in the room around her and that the others might get the wrong idea. Dionysus dimissed everything saying he wouldn't let her suffer so much in silence when he could do something about it and that he wouldn't take no for answer. Relationships Apollon Dionysus is shown to care very much for his brother, the two can often be found together outside club activities. He is aware of the strong bond between his brother and Sakura, while not interfering he is always there to give some advice. Hades Hades is shown to have a good relationship with Dionysus, with Hades looking after him when he has a hangover. He was the first to realise his nephews growing feelings for Sakura. Sakura Dionysus was the first person o the garden apart from Yui to spend any real length of time with Sakura. They quickly became best friends and he was first God Sakura trusted. He accepted who she is without question, as he had learned to love her for who she was before she came out to him. Trivia *He sometimes joins the gardening club, planting and maintaining grape vines in the school garden *He thinks going to school as a human is a chore. Much to Sakura's annoyance. *He takes anything about grapes very seriously. * His last name comes from the staff he carried. * His necklace design is said to be inspired from clusters of grapes * He doesn't like Natto (fermented soy beans) Category:StarMiya Category:Male Category:Crossover Category:Idol Category:Student Category:God Category:Greek God Category:Crossover character Category:Yumeiro Idols Category:YumeIdols Category:Cool Idol Category:Sexy Idol Category:Multi-Type Idol